A Magical Tale of The HummelAndersons
by MagicalHummelAnderson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to take the leap forward and adopt a kid; however, little did they know they'd be entering a whole, different spectrum of parenting - that is -  parenting a wizard.


**Draft for FF**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean _rejected_?" said Kurt. "The first time it's because our house isn't safe enough, and now it's because they don't like the area we live in? What, so I suppose next time it'll be the fact that I drive a Volkswagen instead of a BMW." The news had just arrived that morning that the adoption agency rejected Blaine and Kurt's second application to adopt a baby.

"It's okay, Kurt," said Blaine soothingly. "Listen; don't let them get in your head. There is probably a fair explanation as to why it didn't go through. Area could mean a whole mess of things…"

"No Blaine! It really can't" interrupted Kurt. "Look, the fact that you look on the brightside for everything is one of the many reasons I love you, but sometimes that interferes with what the real matter is behind issues. Let's be honest here: it's not that our house isn't safe because the only dangerous thing we have is that photo of Liza Minnelli hanging in the dining room. As for area, we are in _Ohio._ Nothing bad ever happens in Ohio, aside from losing to Michigan in that preppy game everyone calls soccer…"

"Football. Sorry, keep going."

"Whatever. But let's face it. The people won't let us adopt a child because we're _gay._" Just the very thought of the words made Kurt cringe from the utter disgust it brought him. "I seriously don't get society, Blaine. You know, there are all these people saying 'hey, stop bullying those poor, innocent gay kids' or the overuse of the words "queer or fag" as if it has the most negative connotation possible. Yet when those poor, innocent gays grow up, then society** SCREWS** them over and says they can't adopt a baby, God forbid they even want to get married. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kurt began sobbing. The day had gone from good to horrible. His hopes and dreams of nurturing a baby boy into a skilled connoisseur in fashion and music were fading and it seemed the odds were getting the better of him.

"Kurt, you will make the best father when the time calls for it. Maybe that time isn't now, so what? We're still young! We got plenty of time! It's not like I'm going to let a bunch of bobble-headed baboons tell me I can't have a child just because I'm in love with one of the sweetest people alive who just so _HAPPENS _ to be a guy. But to give you something to think about: It may be the time; it just may not be the _place _for it all to happen."

Suddenly the sobbing stopped. A surge of excitement and passion arose from Kurt as though he had just received a standing ovation in-front of thousands after his record-breaking performance in Wicked.

"Blaine. You're a genius. I haven't even begun to fulfill my potential in this ratty place. No, I think it's time Kurt Hummel packed up his bags and left. Not just one or two towns over. But far, far away. Somewhere where the theatre thrives and where adopting a baby, whether it be with a guy and a girl or a guy and guy, doesn't matter!"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Well Milan and Paris are outdated, unoriginal. I need some place that POPS and sparkles!"

"Rome?"

"Honey, the last time Rome sparkled was when it was being scattered with Augustus's ashes. No, I need someplace where the theater was born. Where the roots of acting came from!"

"Are you saying…"

"Yep! That's right! Kurt Hummel is getting out of Ohio for good and taking his love and talent across the ocean, to _London!"_

**Chapter 2**

So pretty soon, the Hummel-Anderson's belongings were packed into brown boxes and shipped across the Atlantic to their new apartment in London. Everybody said their goodbyes and the next day, Kurt and Blaine began their new, British lives.

Upon arrival, Kurt and Blaine go to their apartment. They had done a lot of research before they ended up investing in a cute little apartment in the Docklands, not even 5 minutes from the O2 arena and Canary Wharf. For the next week, Kurt was left the task of unpacking boxes and arranging the look of the apartment while Blaine moved boxes, heavier items, and in the spare time, was off researching the best places for adoption.

One night, Blaine and Kurt were out on a date, eating their dinner when Kurt overheard the couple across from them. Seated there was a cute couple, two girls, resembling Brittany and Santana, with a beautiful baby that couldn't be over a year old! One of the girls said, "I just can't believe it was so difficult back home when here it's like you just show up to the place and they hand you the baby in under an hour!"

Suddenly Kurt knew what he had to do…

"Blaine could you excuse me for a minute…I… I have to run to the restroom!" he said, struggling to get out of the booth.

"Yeah, sure, don't rush it babe!"

As Kurt was walking by the table, he "accidentally" knocked the table, causing one of the women's purses to drop to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I was just walking carelessly and didn't even realize…."

"Don't sweat it," interjected one of the ladies.

"Well I apologize for my careless-…oh my goodness. Is this a 1976 limited-edition Juicy Fanatic?"

"Why yes. Yes it is. How did you know?"

"Well, fashion and musicals are my fortay. My boyfriend and I just moved here from London and we're just experiencing London before reality sets back in. Oh, and who is this" said Kurt, smiling at the little baby girl.

"This is Leah. We just adopted her a few months ago. We moved here from the United States just to adopt her. We were expecting really heavy procedures like they do in the US, but at this one place, it was like the people were willing to get rid of them!"

The idea of having a baby and being a father in less than a week thrilled Kurt.

"What do you mean? Were they strict at all? Any questioning?"

"Well, if you or your friend are interested, one of my friends recommended this place called, "McGonagall's Motherhood and Orphanage." Funny little place! Not like your regular orphanages, no no! This place gave off a weird sort of vive. Not bad, but…how can I put it…magical!"

With the address in hand, he thanked the ladies then continued on to the restroom before returning to Blaine.

"That was an interesting little conversation you had over there." Said Blaine. "What'd they say?"

"I think I know where we are going to tomorrow." Said Kurt, happily sipping his wine.

The next day, Kurt took Blaine to McGonagall's. Towards the outskirts of London, in a quaint little neighborhood, stood a home that did, in fact, stand out from the rest. It's not that the house looked any different or had any features that would add or diminish to the overall household, but it was that whenever you walked by, the sudden feeling of power and magic came with it! It was as if a magical current had suddenly entered your blood stream and was just yearning to escape.

Near the door, Kurt suddenly felt a tingle before entering.

"Blaine, hold my hand."

Blaine smoothly grabs a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Blaine, do you realize what could happen in the next few minutes?"

"I realize that the next time we walk through this door, we could both be fathers. With a baby boy or girl. And I just want to say I'm ready for this if you are."

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Kurt. He lets out a deep exhale before knocking gently on the large, green door.

Soon, an old lady, familiar to many, wearing a green robe, and pointed hat asks them to enter.


End file.
